


Head Up High

by HoloXam



Series: Wilde Week 2020 Holo Edition [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 18-Month Time Gap (Rusty Quill Gaming), A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Angst, Blood, Dead Body, Drabble, Gen, How Wilde Got His Scar Fic Number 234, Infection, Injury, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: He can hear the slick, grotesque chunck as his letter opener buries itself in the abdomen of the man he no longer knows.For the promptForgiveness | Revenge | Apathy.
Series: Wilde Week 2020 Holo Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018005
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Head Up High

Oscar's face bleeds and he can barely see, but he can hear the slick, grotesque _chunck_ as his letter opener buries itself in the abdomen of the man he no longer knows. 

He pulls at the thin blade, upwards, until metal meets ribcage, until the snarling agony is replaced by only the trickle of blood _drip-drip-dripping_ to the floor. 

Oscar holds his chin high, keeps the gaping wound on his face away from the infected corpse slumped against his chest.

An oversight on his part. 

He should be furious. He should be terrified. 

But here, he is nothing at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
